¡Vas a ser padre!
by Miku-Ruder-Girl
Summary: Etto... N-Naru-Naruto-kun va-as a ser p-pa-dre- /No mejor lo diría de una manera más tranquila: Naruto vas a ser padre- /Adiós tartamudeo/ Es la mejor respuesta que he tenido. -Drabble- "NaruHina"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece TwT' es de Koshimoto-Sama (Inner: Algún día serán mios/- Si claro...)_  
_**

**De ser mios TODOS los Akatsuki estarían vivos y en mi habitación *-* (_Inner: Incluyendo a nuestro querido Kazekage-Sama y a Naruto*.*) _**

**¡Vas a ser padre!**

Hinata iba con paso más rápido de lo normal, se dirigía al edificio del Hokage luego de salir del hospital.

-¡Hey Hinata-san!- una mujer de ojos color jade llamó la atención de la Hyuuga.

-¡Sakura-chan qué pasa?- pregunto seria la peliazul.

-Lo mismo digo yo- Hinata no entendía la pregunta de la pelirosa –Es qué te veo muy seria, ha pasado algo,¿ te sientes enferma?- Sakura preguntó y tenía razón pues la Hyuuga siempre cargaba una sonrisa en el rostro y siempre estaba serena

-¡Oh!, no es nada Sakura-chan es que tengo que darle una sorpresa a Naruto y no sé como dársela- decía la peliazul comenzando a jugar con los dedos.

-¡Ah! Sí es así entonces me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- la pelirrosa salía corriendo agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

Luego de eso Hinata ahora esposa del Hokage de Konoha, se dirigió a su destino con una expresión pensativa.

_Será mejor que vaya directo al grano_- pensó Hinata entrando en la oficina Hokage.

Al entrar vio a Naruto entre una fila de documentos, su rostro reflejaba el cansancio y la frustración de no terminar de revisar las montañas de papeles, además las últimas noches Hinata no lo había dejado dormir por tener ganas de "platicar" con su marido.

-Hey Naruto-kun - su voz salió un poco apagada a comparación de los saludos habituales que le propinaban a su marido un buen susto.

Naruto miró a su esposa, está era la primera vez que Hinata no tartamudeaba de los nervios.

-Qué sucede cariño- el Hokage se levantó de su asiento y dejó atrás el papeleo para darle un abrazo y un tierno beso a su mujer. Luego de hacer dichas muestras de afecto, la mujer aspiro una bocanada de aire, Naruto la miró sorprendido, pues cuando hacía eso era para anunciar algo importante.

-¡Vas a ser padre! – Hinata dijo lo más calmada que pudo, la peliazul miró a su esposo, el Uzumaki se encontraba pálido y en unos segundos su cuerpo se desplomo. Se había desmayado de la impresión.

-Wow… es la mejor respuesta que he recibido hasta ahora, pues Tsunade-san casi me daba una clase sobre la responsabilidad que es cuidar a un hijo- la mujer se reía recordando la cara de sorpresa de la rubia al ver los resultados que daban positivo.

**_¿Reviews? :D Cada review es una patada a Naruto para que se de cuenta de lo que siente por Hinata :3 (Inner: se acepta cualquier tipo de review, pero no tanta crueldad :D) -Sayo-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**konnichiwa*-* la verdad lo pensaba dejar como One-Shot... demo... gracias a su reviews me anime a hacer la continuación :3 Arigato Gozaimasu a TODOS/AS por sus reviews.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece TwT de ser asi Akatsuki, Naruto, Gaara y yo estaríamos en mi cuarto tomando el té. **_

-Sa-Sakura-chan… ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntaba un confundido Hokage a la pelirrosa que tenia frente a él.

-¡DESPIERTA, BAKA! –Dicho esto la pelirrosa le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ahh! –Gritó el rubio mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su adolorida cabeza rubia- Sakura-chan no seas tan agresiva-Al ver que la pelirrosa apretaba los puños por instinto ninja se levanto del sillón y se corrió hacia atrás- _Hinata- _Pensó al recordar que su esposa era la ultima persona con la cual había hablado. – Sakura-chan ¿Dónde esta Hinata-chan?

La pelirrosa lo agarro del cuello de la camisa mientras lo estampaba contra la pared-

-Pasa señor Hokage-sama que Hinata-chan le vino a dar una notica importante y usted cae de espaldas como un completo idiota-Hablo con sorna la pelirrosa a lo cual Naruto parpadeo.

-_Noticia.. ¿Qué noticia? _– Pensó intrigado el ojiazul mientras de pronto recordó. /Naruto vas a ser padre/, los ojos del ojiazul se iluminaron y en ese momento tomo a la pelirrosa por la cintura mientras la alzaba, para empezar a girar sobre si mismo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Voy a ser padre Sakura-chan! – Decía muy feliz el ojiazul mientras giraba con la pelirrosa- ¿Dónde esta Hinata? –Dijo al tiempo en que se detuvo.

-En tu casa baka donde más- Le dijo mientras le proporcionaba otro golpe en la cabeza que al parecer al rubio no le dolió nada… _-¿Será la emoción? –_Se preguntaba la ojijade.

-Hai- Decía el Hokage mientras se apresuraba para salir de la habitación.

-¡Hey! Naruto! Felicidades! – Le dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que el Hokage le sonreía y abandonaba la oficina.

-¡HINATA! ¡HINATA! - Gritaba el rubio al tiempo que entraba en su corriendo a su casa en busca de su esposa a la cual encontró en la habitación mirando por la ventana.

-¿Na-Naru..? – No pudo terminar su frase debido a que –en fracción de segundo- era alzada por los brazos del Hokage.

El rubio la dejo nuevamente en el suelo para abrazarla con dulzura y luego acercarse a su oído.

-Arigato Hinata-chan, arigato. –La ojiazul correspondió al dulce abrazo de su esposo mientras sonreía pero se percato de que algo liquido se deslizaba por su cuello.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Lo llamó casi en un susurró al tiempo que se separaba de él para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque… -Simplemente la volvió a abrazar, estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera era capaz de responder- _Hinata__… gracias_ —pensó el Hokage porque sí, gracias a ella y a su deseo por protegerla, él había podido lograr su sueño; convertirse en Hokage y ahora formar su propia familia.

**_Espero les haya gustado :D (Inner: aunque no quedo como esperaba 7w7). Si hay algo en que mejorar háganme saber ewe, se acepta de todo*-* (Inner: no tanta crueldad o.ó si no Jashin-sama los maldecirá)- ¿Reviews? - Cada reviews es un golpe a Naruto para que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata. _**

**_-Sayonara- Atte: Miku *7*_**


End file.
